Kagomes Confusions
by SweetCreepyPerson
Summary: Kagome wakes up in the bottom of the boneaters well and she has no idea whats going on or where she is at and she has no idea who inuyasha is when her mom tells her what will happen now. Rated Teen In The future SWAREING
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I do own this fan fiction and I do appreciate your reviews on many of my other stories and would like to have some reviews on this story… Thank you for reading

Kagome's Confusions

_Where am I?….Where is my family?….. Why do you feel like this?…_

Kagome had woken up in complete confusion not remembering a thing that had happened. All she knew was that where she was, was a really dark place and it was in a building kind of cold also…..

_I think I may know where I'm at…_

Kagome got up and felt her body throb in pain, she was in the bottom of the boneaters well , In her time she realized as soon as she heard the school bell ring….

_I wonder why I feel the way I do and why I'm in the bottom of the well… oh yeah that's right I was chasseing my cat inhere to get it and the next thing I knew I was being pulled into the well. But I don't remember what happened all I can simply recall is a name a weird name that sounds like its really old the name is Inuyasha…._

Kagome started going up the well as soon as she got there no one was around.

_Souta that chicken just leaves me alone in that scary well …_

Kagome noticed something around her neck.

_Why do I have this necklace on… Its pretty but why is it glowing?_

When Kagome got to her house she heard her mom in the kitchen and Kagome ran for her.

_MOM! MOM!_

Oh hello Kagome back so soon?

_Back?… I was only in the well for a minute or two , Souta left me down there when the cat jumped in._

Kagome dear are you alright?

_Yes I'm fine all I did was fall and hit some body part's, that's all._

Okay dear, how's Inuyasha and the others doing?

_Inuyasha and the others?… Mom what do you mean I think I remember the name but I don't get what you mean._

Kagome you have been gone for a few days as you usually do in the feudal era fighting oh what's his name… Naraku

_I don't….._

And as Kagome said that she collapsed without warning her mom rushed over to her.

End Of Chapter

Next Chapter Coming Soon…..( Edited)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

When Kagome had awaken from her collaspation in the kitchen she knew where she was as soon as she opened her eyes.

She was in her bed under the covers still in her clothes.

But she noticed someone in the corner so she did what normal people do when they notice someone that they think they have never met in their life.

" _who are you ?!"_

She said it in a screamish kind of way, the figure just sat there and looked at her with bright yellow eyes more like gold and long silver hair.

" **Kagome you should rest"**

The figure said with out even looking towards Kagome.

" _Why do you know my name?"_She said it in a more calmer voice.

" **we have a history , feel your head …. And you'll see that you have a bump on it , Its from me landing on you in a battle in my time with my enemy"**

Kagome was really confused about what he was saying but she did as he said she felt her head she felt a huge bump on it…

" _wow he's not lying but I still don't remember who he is I wonder what his name is"…_Kagome thought and then she said feeling a little woozy so she sat back against her pillow and the figure looked up at her a little closer but didn't really move.

" _What is your name"_

" **Kagome you know what it is but I will tell you… Its Inuyasha , Now rest so you can get stronger"**

Inuyasha's voice had great concern for her wellbeing so she had a guess that she was in good hands and zonked out kind of fainted to fall asleep…

Later On: _" Inuyasha, you're a half demon right?… And you and I and some people and a little fox demon help to get a think called the shekon jewel together right?"_

" **yes that's right I'm glad you getting some of your memories back"**

The truth was Kagome had a dream about what had happened but couldn't remember a whole lot…. Next chapter Coming Soon!


	3. Chapter 3

When Kagome had awaken the next morning after the dream she had yesterday she turned around still laying on her bed but she was in pj's by this time. She saw Inuyasha still in the corner. The sun got in her face and she sneezed a really loud sneeze.

Well she noticed that when she did the figure named Inuyasha raised his head from where it had been she also realized he hadn't moved at all from the spot he was in a few days ago.

" _Oh I'm sorry if I woke you up"_

" **You didn't… How are you feeling"**

" _I'm feeling okay and I'm regaining a little but of my memories but I still don't quite remember you… Sorry"_

" **Don't you ever be sorry I'm the one that hurt you"**

And with that Inuyasha stood up and stretched

" **Ill go get you some food you have been asleep for a few days now"**

And with that said he walked down the hall and down the steps he made noises going down them to get Kagome some food.

" _Why was he caring a sword?"_ Kagome wondered she had seen it in a belt thing on his waste as he was walking.

She sat up really fastly and her head it began to pulse with pain and Inuyasha could sense it I mean he was a half demon and high senses so he quickly got a banana and brought it up to Kagome.

" **You really shouldn't move much , you could hurt yourself more here is a banana I think its called"**

" _Thank you but I'm fine I can move"_

Kagome grabbed the banana hastily I mean she was really hungry after not eating in a really long time. Inuyasha went and sat in the corner he had been in what seemed like for ever . Kagome felt strange when she was around him she felt really safe.

" " Hey Kagome your awake!"" Souta said he was Kagome's little brother

" **Kid becarful she's still in pain"**Inuyasha said in kind of a gruff voice

" _He's fine I'm fine I already told you that"_

Next Chapter Coming Soon…..


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome quickly ate her food after being asleep takes the bodys fat and uses it for enegery. And as for Inuyasha he just sat in his corner watching Kagome.

" _Hey Inuyasha arent you hungry?…. I'll share my food with you"_

" **No thank you, you need your strength and besides im not hungry"**

Kagome just nodded and finished eating her food. She thought now that she was finished eating she would ask Inuyasha some questions in the hopes that she might get back her memories.

" _Hey Inuyasha, how old are you?"_

" **150 years old"**

Kagome looked really puzzled at the answer Inuyasha had just provided her with.

" **Im a hanou a half demon, Kagome it is ok that you don't remember you should rest and try to regain some more of your memories"**

Kagome instead of laying down got up with her blanket and, got up and sat near Inuyasha, infact she leaned up against him.

" _Im sorry Inuyasha but I feel really safe when im near you , do you want me to move?"_

Inuyasha opened his arms and Kagome crawled into them and quickly fell asleep in Inuyasha's embrace.

When Inuyasha Noticed that Kagome was fully asleep he whisperd.

"**I love you, and I'm glad you feel safe."**

Next Chapter Coming SOON…..


	5. Chapter 5

It had been about 9am in the morning when kagome had woken up and ate breakfast and fallen asleep in Inuyasha's arm's when she woke up it was 10:30 that night and she was wide awake. She opened her eyes to find that she really was In Inuyashas warm embrace and it saprised her to find out that he was asleep for the first time since she had seen him in the corner.

Kagome started to wiggle very slowly to get up and go brush her teeth she had a really bad flavor in her mouth which she didn't like. When she started moving Inuyasha moved a little bit kind of like a twitch but when she was completely standing up Inuyasha was awake and said.

" **are you ok kagome?"**

" _Yes I just want to brush my teeth , I'm sorry I woke you up"_

Kagome walked twords the bath room stumbling ever so often, she hadn't walked in awhile so her legs felt really weak. She brushed her teeth and returned to her room but before she did so she went to the bath room and than walked back to her room.

When she got to her room she sat on her bed and yawned._ " Thank you Inuyasha for letting me sleep near you"_

" **Anytime kagome"**

" _Hey Inuyasha arent you hurt I know naraku hit you pretty hard with the blast I mean you are the main one who got hit I got the blow from you"_

Inuyasha looked up and had a little smile on his face **" I'm fine I have already healed, are you getting back some of your memories?"**

" _Yes I am , I remember you now of which im really happy and I remember the others, I'm sorry I had forgotten"_ Kagome started to cry….

Inuyasha got up and stretched and sat near kagome and pulled her on his shoulder. **" It is alright kagome I will always be here for you now and In the future no matter what"**

And with that kagome looked up at Inuyasha and Inuyasha saprised her with a Kiss, a really long one when kagome finally had a chance to breath she said.

" _I love you to, Inuyasha now and forever"_

_THE END ( I HOPE YOU LIKED IT)_


End file.
